


progress

by space0kid



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cinquain, Didactic Cinquain, Evolution, Humanity, Poetry, Social Issues, Social Justice, change, progress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0kid/pseuds/space0kid
Summary: do not fear change





	progress

progress  
inevitable, attainable  
enduring, adapting, growing  
we can and we will  
change


End file.
